


Читеры

by BigDamnHero



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDamnHero/pseuds/BigDamnHero
Summary: Читерство во время сдачи экзамена — святое дело.





	Читеры

**Групповая беседа «Bros before hoes»**  — Количество участников: 4

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Игги!

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** ИГГИ!

 **Промпто Аргентум:** ИГГИ!

 **Промпто Аргентум:** ИГГИ!

 **Промпто Аргентум:** ИГГИ!

 **Промпто Аргентум:** ИГГИ! 1! 1

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Игги!

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Эй, полегче, у меня с вами батарейка за пять минут сядет.

 **Гладиолус Амицития:** В личку писать совсем не судьба, м?

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** он нас игнорит! Т.Т

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Йееп.

 **Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Уже полчаса как.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Ну блин, конечно. Они с отцом на заседании Совета, а я стою снаружи.

 **Гладиолус Амицития:** Охраняю.

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** оу шииииии… -.-

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Все очень плохо.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Стоп. У вас сегодня разве не экзамен?

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Йеееп.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Тогда какого демона вы сидите в чате?

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** мы придумали хитрый план

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Я видел фильм-катастрофу, который начинался так же.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Йеп. Взрывающийся вертолет делает все лучше. Даже мои организаторские способности.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Нокт, пощади! Мне нельзя слишком громко ржать.)))))

_Игнис Сциенция печатает…_

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** о!

 **Промпто Аргентум:** ИГГИ!

 **Промпто Аргентум:** наш спаситель!

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** (=ↀωↀ=)✧

 **Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Герой дня!

 **Игнис Сциенция:** Спешу напомнить, что у Академии есть строгое правило насчет использования электронных приборов во время экзаменов. Нокт, несмотря на то, что ты являешься наследным Принцем, это еще не значит, что ты можешь игнорировать установленные для всех (без исключения!) рамки. Мне казалось, что прошлый инцидент с вызовом к директору сделал последнее простым и понятным.

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** …

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Кто-то от души вляпался. Если Игги спросит — я не с вами.

_Игнис Сциенция печатает…_

**Игнис Сциенция:** Я вижу лог сообщений. И кто опять сменил название?

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Видимо, Промпто. Права администратора только у него и Нокта.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** …

 **Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Предатель.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Нооуп.

 **Гладиолус Амицития:** Я видел Игги в гневе. Мне не понравилось.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** …

_Игнис Сциенция печатает…_

**Игнис Сциенция:** Я с удовольствием посмеялся бы над вашими безусловно искрометными шутками, но на меня начинает недобро коситься лорд Амицития. Оказывается, вибрация телефона очень хорошо слышна в тронном зале.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Кто бы мог предположить?

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Йеп.

_Игнис Сциенция печатает…_

**Игнис Сциенция:** Гладио, пожалуйста, не подстрекай их.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Молчу-молчу.

 **Гладиолус Амицития:** По-моему Промпто там пишет признание в любви Игги.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Йеп. Не сбивай его с мысли.

 **Промпто Аргентум:** короче, Игги, тут такое дело! у нас задача на экзамене ну совсем непосильная, только ты можешь помочь! «в городе 25000 жителей, из них 15000 человек — левши. какова вероятность того, что первый встречный житель этого города окажется правшой, если в городе нет ни одного человека, в одинаковой степени владеющего левой и правой рукой?»

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** и не надо врать! все знают, что моя единственная любовь — «Justice Monsters 3»!

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Я даже не буду комментировать это.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** «Justice Monsters 3» — лучшее, что случилось с Инсомнией за всю ее историю.

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** спасибо Нокт! хоть кто-то меня понимает в этом жестоком мире! Т.Т

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

 **Гладиолус Амицития:** А вы — сказочные задроты.

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** Гладио, за что ты так с моим бедным срдцем? -.-;

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Я готовлю тебя к суровым будням взрослой жизни.

 **Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Кстати, Игги опять пропал.

 **Гладиолус Амицития:** Года через три ты меня еще поблагодаришь.

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** ноуп, я никогда не вырасту!

 **Промпто Аргентум:** вечно молодой, вечно невыспавшийся

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Если что, я с тобой.

 **Промпто Аргентум:** И

 **Промпто Аргентум:** Г

 **Промпто Аргентум:** Н

 **Промпто Аргентум:** И

 **Промпто Аргентум:** С

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** По-моему, он просто отключил телефон.

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** так не чстно!

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** …пишет отчаянно пытающийся считерить человек.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Мы не читерим, мы разумно используем имеющиеся в нашем распоряжении ресурсы.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Игги прослезится, когда увидит, что ты его цитируешь.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** На то и расчет.

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** всее схвачено! ^.~

_Игнис Сциенция печатает…_

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Игнис Сциенция:** Меня нельзя купить настолько грубой лестью.

 **Промпто Аргентум:** помоги нам, Игги, ты — наша последняя надежда!

 **Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Игги!

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** А какой можно?

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

_Игнис Сциенция печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Погляжу, наш Принц любитель поиграть с огнем.))

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** Игги, ну пожаааааалуйста! =^.^=

 **Игнис Сциенция:** В любом случае экзамены предназначены для того, чтобы проверять имеющиеся у студентов знания. Если я решу задачу, то фактически аннулирую это и, как результат, окажу медвежью услугу в первую очередь вам.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Сказанул как боженька.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** …

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

_Игнис Сциенция печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** …

 **Игнис Сциенция:** Но ваша внезапная изобретательность радует. Нокт, напоминаю, что сегодня в 16:00 я подберу тебя для тренировки и надеюсь услышать подробное описание того, как вам удалось убедить профессора Като не забирать у вас телефоны.

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** …

 **Промпто Аргентум:** не сдавыйся без боя! мысленно я буду с тобой!

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

_Игнис Сциенция печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Вот она — истинная мужская дружба.)))

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Промпто Аргентум:** я слишком труслив! Т.Т

 **Игнис Сциенция:** Гладио, лорд-командир Леонис хочет видеть тебя через десять минут в его кабинете. Нокт, Промпто, у вас осталось полчаса до конца экзамена. Советую заняться задачей.

 **Игнис Сциенция:** И удачи.

_Гладиолус Амицития печатает…_

_Ноктис Люцис Каэлум печатает…_

_Промпто Аргентум печатает…_

**Гладиолус Амицития:** Так точно, сэр.

 **Ноктис Люцис Каэлум:** Как скажешь, мамочка.

 **Промпто Аргентум:** да, сэмпай -.-


End file.
